


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Eddie surprises Chris and smut ensues
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt fill for the Benerrero romance prompts but kinda took on a life of it's own. Very NSFW. Translations are in the end notes and are from google. I appreciate corrections from native speakers 😉.
> 
> My Chris and Eddie muses got a little jealous of all the sex I've been writing for Shawnter and this was born.
> 
> Edited 7/10/2020 to correct some of the French (many thanks for that, reader!)

_This will be either the best idea I've ever had, or one of the worst_ , Eddie thought to himself. He'd managed to get the one hand tied and had gotten the other one at least through the loop. Shrugging to himself, he stretched as best he could and settled back onto the bed. Chris would be back in just a few more minutes, so best to get comfortable.

Sure enough, the door opened a few minutes later and Chris entered. He didn't notice Eddie at first, dropping his bag on the desk before turning around. The expression on the Canadian's face made Eddie grin widely. " _Hola querido_."

Chris's mouth worked soundlessly for several minutes. "Eddie, what the hell?" He finally managed, taking in the sight of his lover naked and partially restrained.

"I told you, _querido_ , you could tie me up next time," the Latino replied, shrugging as best he could with one arm restrained. "Figured I'd do it for you and surprise you."

Chris blushed bright red, shifting slightly at the memories Eddie's words brought up. "I didn't think you were serious," he mumbled, looking down nervously. 

Sighing, Eddie pulled his hand from the one restraint. "Chris," he called softly, waiting for his lover to look at him. " _Ven aca, mi amo_. Come here." Reluctantly, Chris moved over to the bed, sitting down and twining his fingers with Eddie's free hand. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

Rubbing his thumb over Eddie's knuckles, Chris was quiet for a long moment. He knew Eddie was telling the truth, that if he said no, the Latino would agree with it. Did he want to say no? With a glance, he saw Eddie watching him patiently. "You really did this for me?"

Eddie nodded. "Tried to anyway," he admitted with a laugh, squeezing Chris's hand. "You can see it only partially worked."

Chris couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah," he agreed, meeting Eddie's warm gaze with his own. "You really didn't have to do this."

" _Si_ , I know," he replied, smiling softly at his best friend. "Wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did that," Benoit admitted, watching Eddie smile at him. After a minute, he looked at the restraint laying on the bed innocuously. "You really want to do this?"

"Only if you do," Eddie responded immediately, gently shaking Chris's hand in his. "You know I trust you. If you're not comfortable, that's fine too."

Picking it up with his free hand, Chris eyed the restraint curiously. He could feel Eddie watching him as he studied it and fought the urge to blush. They hadn't had anything like this the last time they'd done something like this. Last time, Eddie had used some ties he'd had which resulted in bruised wrists for Chris and a guilty Eddie. "Where did you get these?"

"Internet. Not like I can just walk into a store, you know?"

Chris chuckled unwillingly, still eyeing the restraint curiously. "Good way to give Vince a coronary."

Eddie laughed loudly at the thought. " _Sí_ , can't have that," he mused, dark eyes twinkling merrily. Laughter subsiding, he sighed a little as Chris made no move to do anything. " _Tu bueno, querido_?"

Blue eyes snapped to his. "Yeah, I'm ok," Chris agreed with a slight nod. He hesitated for a second more, glancing between his lover and the free restraint. "You're really sure about this?"

"Only if you are," Eddie reiterated emphatically, eyes widening when Chris untangled their fingers. Biting his tongue to keep from startling his overly cautious lover, he watched as Chris carefully fastened the restraint around his wrist.

Tightening the strap, Chris glanced at his lover. "Is this ok?" He questioned, making sure it wasn't too tight on Eddie's wrist.

Eddie nodded rapidly. " _Sí, está bien_ ," he agreed, arousal coursing through him as Chris pulled his shirt off. Flexing his fingers, he bit back a whimper at not being able to touch the other man. Ok, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Looking at Eddie lying there, unable to touch him, Chris gave him a crooked smile. "Feels weird not having you touching me," he admitted, bracing himself and leaning over his lover. 

"Feels strange not to touch you," the Latino agreed, pulling at the restraints futilely. He could hardly keep his hands off Chris no matter what, though he did manage to keep the touches tame in public. Most of the time.

Blue eyes raked over Eddie's form, taking in the form of his lover. Even before they'd taken the final step and became lovers, one of Chris's favorite things was just looking at the other man. Even now, years later, he still hadn't tired of it. " _Je t'aime tellement_ ," he whispered, watching Eddie shiver at his use of French. 

" _Te querio también_ ," Eddie returned, arching his back as Chris ran his free hand down his chest. " _Mi amo_..."

"Shhh, _laisse moi faire ça_ ," Benoit replied, leaning down and brushing a kiss over Eddie's mouth. " _Laisse moi prendre soin de toi_." 

The Latino whimpered lifting his head to chase Chris's lips briefly. His lover pulled away before he could, and he tossed his head back on the pillows beneath him with a frustrated sound. 

Standing up, Chris kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans. He could feel Eddie watching him but he resolutely ignored it as he shoved them down. Toeing off his socks as he stepped out of his jeans, he climbed in between Eddie's spread legs. " _Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour te mériter_." 

_Chris was going to kill him_ , Eddie thought with a low moan. While he used Spanish all the time, not just when they were intimate, it was exactly the opposite with Chris and French. "Chris, _por favor mi corazón_."

Running his hands up Eddie's tense thighs, Chris gave him a crooked smile. " _Soyez patient, mon amour, je vous ai_." 

"You're not playing fair," the Latino whined, shivering as Chris raked blunt nails down his thighs. "Using your French, knowing what it does to me."

Chris shrugged a little, completely unconcerned. " _Tu iras bien, mon Chéri,_ " he replied softly, watching Eddie bite his lip on a moan. " _Non, laisse moi t'entendre_. Let me hear you." 

Nodding rapidly, Eddie let out a loud moan as Chris blew a hot breath along his erection. "Chris!" He cried out, the muscles in his arms bulging as he clenched his fists in an effort not to come on the spot. He'd been ridiculously turned on from the moment Chris had restrained his other arm but now his whole world felt like it was on fire.

" _Je te promets, je ne te laisserai pas prendre_ ," Chris told him seriously before licking a broad stripe up his lover's erection. He smiled to himself at the loud shout his actions provoked. " _J’aime ton goûts, si chaud et doux_." 

" _Por favor, mi amor mas querido, más_ ," Eddie gasped, lifting his head and looking down his body to where Chris was kneeling between his legs. 

" _Quoi de plus, mon amour? Ceci_?" He questioned, ducking his head down and taking the tip of Eddie's cock in his mouth. The loud, pleased moan was music to his ears as he gently swirled his tongue around.

_This is torture_ , Eddie thought dazedly, head lolling back on his neck as Chris did absolutely wicked things to him with his tongue. _Pure torture and I love it_. Feeling his lover pull off of him, he whined at the loss. "Chris..."

" _C'est bon, je t'ai_ ," Chris soothed, pressing tiny kisses along the tense muscles of Eddie's abs and working his way upwards. " _Je ne veux pas que tu ejacule sans que je te prendre c’est tout_."

"Hope you know this is torture," Eddie told him, gasping loudly as Chris swirled his tongue over first one, then the other, nipple. "Absolute torture."

Lifting himself up enough to where he was hovering over Eddie, Chris nodded. "Now you know how I felt," he replied with a smirk, bending his head down enough to kiss his lover. They broke apart a minute later, both breathing heavily. "Where's the-?"

Eddie jerked his head in the direction of the nightstand where he'd placed the bottle of lubricant earlier. " _Yo quiero tanto querido_ ," he breathed, watching as Chris shuddered in arousal. 

Balancing on one hand, Chris just managed to snag the bottle without falling onto his lover. Setting it on the bed off to one side, he kissed him again before maneuvering himself carefully back down between Eddie's thighs. 

Meeting Chris's burning gaze with his own, the Latino shivered at the intensity of his lover's gaze. Torturous as this whole experience had been, being the sole focus of his lover was definitely an experience worth repeating. He nearly jumped at the sound of the lube popping open, so caught up in watching the Canadian.

Smirking a little, Chris poured a generous amount of the slippery liquid onto his fingers before closing the bottle and tossing it aside. Rubbing his fingers together, he lifted his chin at his lover. " _Quelque chose que vous voulez aimer_?" 

Nodding rapidly, Eddie whined a little when Chris made no move to take things further. " _Por favor, mi amo, mi corazón_ ," he gasped, dark eyes nearly black with desire. " _Te querio, te necesito_. I want you, I need you." A loud moan escaped him as a slick finger found the entrance to his body. "Chris!"

" _C'est ce que tu veux_?" Benoit questioned, slowly turning one finger to two. A louder moan coupled with a rapid nod answered him as he carefully stretched the muscle. " _Tu veux que je te prenne_?" 

Having been with Chris for so long, Eddie could recognize certain things by now. " _Dios_ , Chris, please," he whined loudly, fighting against the restraints keeping him from throwing the other man down and sinking onto him. "Please baby."

Removing his fingers, and ignoring the protesting moan, Chris stood up long enough to shove his boxers off. Using the rest of the lube on his hand, he slicked himself up before sinking back onto the mattress. " _Je t'ai, c'est bon_ ," he soothed, lining himself up and pressing inside Eddie with a single smooth thrust. 

Their mutual loud moans of appreciation overlapped and Eddie sent a silent apology to whoever was rooming next to them. " _Dios_ , that's it," he groaned, hands itching to pull Chris to him. " _Siempre te sientes tan bien, mi amor_." 

Bending down, Chris kissed him, pouring all his love and affection into it. "God, I love you," he mumbled softly as they pulled apart, holding himself still inside his lover for a moment to keep from exploding. 

"Love you too, _querido_ ," Eddie replied with a smile, hitching a leg over Chris's hip. The movement coaxed a gasp from his lover, along with another hard kiss. 

Sitting back on his haunches, Chris's hands found Eddie's hips as he pulled back a little before thrusting back in. The pleased moan it elicited from Eddie made him repeat the motion. 

" _Sí_ , yes, just like that," the Latino gasped out, pulling desperately at his restraints. Not being able to touch Chris, especially now, was driving him out of his mind. His eyes fluttered shut as his lover's cock nudged his prostate. "More, please _querido_."

Nodding, Chris pulled back and began thrusting in earnest. Watching as Eddie neared his climax, he bent down to speak directly in his lover's ear. " _Tu as l'air si bien comme ça, attaché et à ma merci,_ " he panted harshly, feeling the Latino shudder all over. " _Ejacule pour moi, mon amou_ r _. Ejacule. Maintenant_." 

With a loud, gasping moan and a final thrust from Chris, Eddie came all over their stomachs. He let out another moan as he felt Chris coming inside him, opening his eyes lazily as his lover stilled inside him. " _Te amo_ ," he whispered, flexing his hands to try and regain feeling in them.

Leaning down, Chris kissed him, bumping their noses together gently. " _Je t'aime, chérie_ ," he replied, reaching up and undoing the restraints carefully. "You ok?"

Gracing his lover with a truly filthy grin, he almost laughed as Chris blushed. "Better than ok, _querido_ ," he replied, sighing softly as his lover pulled out. His smile softened as Chris began gently rubbing his wrists and forearms. "Good idea, _si_?"

Still blushing, Chris nodded, tracing Eddie's tattoo with gentle fingers. "Great idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hola querido - hey darling
> 
> Querido - darling
> 
> Ven aca, mi amo - come here my love
> 
> Si - yes
> 
> Tu bueno - you good
> 
> Esta bien - that's good
> 
> Je t'aime tellement - I love you so much
> 
> Te querio también - I love you too
> 
> Mi amo - my love
> 
> laisse moi faire ça - let me do this
> 
> Laisse moi prendre soin de toi - let me take care of you
> 
> Je nais se pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter - I don't know what I did to deserve you.
> 
> Por favor mi corazón - please, my heart
> 
> Soyez patient, mon amour, je vous ai - be patient, my love, I've got you
> 
> Tu iras bien mon Chéri - you'll be alright, my sweetheart/darling
> 
> Je te promets, je ne te laisserai pas prendre - I promise, I won't leave you hanging
> 
> J’aime ton goûts, si chaud et doux - I love the way you taste, so hot and sweet
> 
> Por favor, mi amor mas querido, más - please, my dearest love, more
> 
> Plus quoi, mon amour? Ceci? - more what, my love? This?
> 
> C'est bon, je t'ai - it's alright, I've got you
> 
> Je ne veux pas que tu ejacule sans que je te prendre c’est tout- I don't want you to come without me taking you, that's all
> 
> Yo quiero tanto querido - I want you bad darling
> 
> Quelque chose que vous voulez aimer - something you want love?
> 
> C'est ce que tu veux - is this what you want?
> 
> Tu veux que je te prenne - you want me to take you?
> 
> Dios - God
> 
> Siempre te sientes tan bien, mi amor. - you always feel so good my love
> 
> Tu as l'air si bien comme ça, attaché et à ma merci - you look so good like this, all tied up and at my mercy.
> 
> Ejacule pour moi mon amour. Ejacule. Maintenant - come for me, my love. Come. Now.
> 
> Te amo - I love you
> 
> Je t'aime - I love you


End file.
